


You Keep What You Kill

by TicciToby334



Series: Percy Jackson One Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: What if Percy Jackson was a badass assassin that killed Gaia? Find out! I got this idea from The Chronicles of Riddick.





	You Keep What You Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy reading this! I think I did pretty good. As always, read, review, and enjoy! Any and all criticism is wanted. Thank you. Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)

Percy Jackson was tired. He was in Greece, fighting wave after wave of monsters. His sword, Riptide, was starting to get dull because of all of the monsters he killed. His hands ached, his arms were sore and his body was on fire. He needed water. Sighing, he sheathed his sword and threw the pen as two Empousa came. They smirked, thinking he was surrendering. 

That was until the one to the left exploded to golden dust. The one on the right looked to where her sister was only to see the dust blowing away, leaving a dangerous trident made of water impaled in the ground. She looked up in time to see a fist connect with her nose. She reeled back and cupped her nose, only to get socked in the jaw by a right hook, then a left, then another right and a kick to the stomach. She fell down. She was then picked up and thrown onto the trident, the back of the weapon piercing her heart. She shrieked out as she exploded into dust. The trident disappeared.

Percy was panting hard. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. He slowly walked through the battle, helping people along the way and killing any monster that tried to stop him. He had only one goal in mind. Gaia. Mother Earth herself, the cause of this battle. She was awoken today in Greece because of his blood, and she was going to fall by his blood.

He finally reached where Gaia was. She was fifteen feet tall, made of swirling earth of different colors, and she was smiling at the destruction she was bringing to the birthplace of the gods. Sitting on a giant throne made of earth, she observed the battle. She looked down and saw Percy. her smile only widened.

“It is too late, Perseus! You cannot stop this!” she willed the earth to slam into the Son of Poseidon. He just kept moving. His head was down, his hair covering his eyes. When he got a bit closer, he looked up at her and smiled. Smiled. He fucking SMILED at the Earth Primordial. She was taken aback by this. She let her defenses down a bit as she focused on the demigod in front of her. He kept walking until he was standing in front of her. She looked down at him, her brows furrowed.

All of a sudden, Percy sliced through both of the Earth’s legs, making her fall to the ground. He brought his knee to her nose and used his hands to slam her head into his knee over and over. He kicked her over. This all happened so fast that the battle stopped. Demigods and monsters alike watched the fight. They were shocked that Percy was fighting an ancient being, more powerful than Kronos, who took forty demigods from an entire army to beat. They were even more shocked that it seemed as if he was winning.

Gaia stood once more and turned to Percy, anger flaring in her eyes. She went to attack but it was blocked. He was smiling all the while, a bit of blood coming from his lip, head and nose, his face and clothes dirty from his time in Tartarus. He had a look in his eyes that no one saw before. Vengeance. Bloodlust. The hunger for the kill. Percy wouldn’t stop until one of them were dead.

She conjured a sword of stone. She started hacking at Percy, but he was too quick, dodging, blocking and parrying. She was getting angrier. She waited for him to mess up. When he didn’t, she gritted her teeth and attacked. Unfortunately, her swing was too wide, and he easily disarmed her. He caught the sword in midair and kicked the goddess to her knees and put both blades to her neck.

“Last words?” the words were cold and filled with malice. She just grinned and spit in his face.

“See you in Tartarus, Jackson” with that, Percy closed the gap between the two sword and Gaia’s head and body fell away from each other. The battle was over. They had one. The Greeks and Romans won against the Earth.

Percy was tired. He dropped both swords on the dissolving body of Gaia and stumbled toward the closes place to sit. The stone throne. He struggled to climb the steps. When he reached the seat, he slumped against the back of the chair, sitting in it, his eyes closed, a hand over his eyes. He peeked through his fingers, seeing the monsters with their weapons ready, waiting to attack. He uncovered his sea green eyes and looked over the battle field.

He saw tons of golden dust and crimson blood. He saw many bodies of his fallen warriors. He didn’t want to fight again. He went to stand, but that was until he saw someone kneeling in front of him, Riptide in their hands, palms to him, offering the weapon to him. He took it and looked over the Celestial bronze blade, the Greek letters along the length of it. He said nothing, instead just impaling the blade into the ground. He leaned to one side of the throne. One by one, the demigods and monsters alike, bowed, their weapons at ease towards him. He grinned a bit at this. He closed his eyes and uttered something he remembered from a movie he watched a while ago with Vin Diesel in it.

“You keep what you kill”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any and all criticism, as it helps me grow as an author. You guys are awesome. See you beautiful, sexy sons of guns next time. Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)


End file.
